


Splatoon: Freshest on the Block

by gamergirl101



Category: Splatoon
Genre: F/M, Laboratories, Original Character(s), Originally Posted Elsewhere, Science Experiments
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gamergirl101/pseuds/gamergirl101
Summary: Agent 3 infiltrates a secret lab. He spares a timid Octoling scientist's life, and takes her and Subject 10,008 in. This is the story of Mako's origins.(Many chapters to come.)
Relationships: Agent 3/Octoling(s) (Splatoon)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Splatoon or anything else. I got into the fandom and I love it.I am pumped to showcase my first Splatoon fanfic.

"So, this is her," an octoling mused as she typed some things on the super computers. The light in the room reflected on her shades. She hummed a tune, her fingers tapping. "She is going to become one of the strongest soldiers we've ever created in this lab."

Another octoling scientist was watching the new being in the tube. Her hands fidgted as she stared nervously. She wasn't sure if this one would pass, unlike the last eight subjects-. Suddenly, she gasped. She saw something in the tube. "S-Scarlett... ," the scientist stuttered.

The octoling, known as Scarlett, sighed. She glared at her. "What now, Bubbles," she asked. No matter, Scarlett walked over to see what bothering her comrade. What she saw made her amazed. "No way."

The young octoling was beginning to stir. She opened opened her eyes, revealing brown orbs of curiosity. The subject blinked a few times, looking around. Where was she? Who were those octolings? Who...was she?

Scarlett smirked and giggled. "Welcome to the world, Subject 10,008," she mused. She held out her hand, showing a sign of trust to the newly born. "We will take good care of you."

Suddenly, there was a rumble. An Octarian scientist rushed in, shutting the door. "Girls! Agent 3 is here," she exclaimed in panic.

Bubbles started to fidget more, trembling. "Oh no! This bad! Very bad!"

Scarlett groaned, hitting her in the back of the head hard. "Get it together, sister! We won't let that Inkling take the subject! Grab any weapon you can find, girls," she barked orders. 

The octolings scrambled to find any weaponry they could find. The subject in the tube watched curiously. What were they shouting about? What were they doing?

The door burst open, revealing the supposed Agent 3. He had his green tentacles tied in a short ponytail. His uniform had a cape, signaling his veteran skills over the years. 

Scarlett shouted, "Girls, attack!" She smirked.

Various octolings charged at the agent. However, he pulled out his splattershot, and took them out one by one. Bubbles squeaked in alarm, fleeing. She was shouting, "I can't do this! I can't do this!"

The scientist's smirk left, replaced with a scowl. She pulled out dual splatters. She cried out, charging at him, "You'll pay for this!" Her eyes suddenly widen in fear. She gotten splatted.

Agent 3 sighed with relief before turning his attention to the remaining octoling.

She was watching him approach. She raised her arms up in the air, shouting, "I'll do anything you ask me to! Don't splat me! Please!" Bubbles begged for her life. She pointed to Subject 10,008. "If you take her, will you spare me? I want to live in Inkopolis."

The Inkling lowered his weapon somewhat, pondering if he should trust an Octoling. He saw the other in the tube, in disbelief. "The heck...," he murmured. Finally, he sighed. "Fine, I'll take Subject 10,008. No funny business though. Got it?"

The octoling scientist nodded, hands still up.


	2. Roomates

She bounced in her seat, staying close to the Inkling. The train was moving to this Inkopolis. What would it be like?

Agent 3 was looking out the window when he heard the subject humming to a familiar tune. He raised an eyebrow, asking, "How do you know that song?"

Bubbles squeaked in alarm, realizing he found out. Her eyes were the size of dinner plates. She raised a shaky hand, stuttering, "U-um... The shades broke and I pretended to still be affected. I sung it every time I worked on her alone. Sorry!" She bowed to the Inkling, trembling.

The Inkling sighed, rubbing his eyes. "It's no trouble," he mumbled. "At least I know I know where it came from."

That made the Octarian scientist sighed with relief. "So,...um... I'm Bubbles. I know, it is a strange name," she introduced herself. "May I ask your name, sir?"

Agent 3 raised an eyebrow. An octoling wants to know his name? Well, she was harmless and was more scared to fight than the others. He might as well. "It's Conny. My name's Conny," he told her.

There was a soft smile on Bubbles's face. She gushed, "Aww! It's cute!" She realized he might snap at her, so she sweated and settled down. "I mean.... I like it. It fits you."

Conny was about to say something, but his thoughts were interrupted by the announcement on the train. "This is our stop: Inkopolis," he sighed as he got out of his seat. Bubbles held the subject's hand, following Conny.

* * *

"So, what will you do here at my home?"

Bubbles finished getting papers on the table. "If it doesn't trouble you, I can stay inside the whole time. Physical activities such as Turf Wars aren't really my thing," she admitted. "It will be like those human stay-at-home mothers."

Conny sighed. He might as well take the offer. If she would cook and clean while he's away, that should save him a lot of time. The Inkling picked up the file. "Hey, this yours? What is in there," he asked.

Bubbles smiled, replying, "Information on Subject 10008. I plan to observe her and help her grow. If she has an allergy for instance, it gets marked down so I know how to care for her." She brought a hand to her chin. "Although, calling her Subject 10008 constantly will be troublesome."

Conny yawned, stretching. "You want to give her a name?"

Bubbles nodded, pondering a lot as if stuck on debate. "Y-Yes. But, I don't know what suits her-."

There was a soft cry from a room. The two ran to go see what was going on.


	3. Parenthood

The pair arrived to see the octoling child sitting on the kitchen floor. There were glass shards around. A chair was overturned on its the side, and a leg was broken.

Bubbles was freaking out, rushing to her aid, as Conny got to work cleaning. "10008, what happened," she asked the little octoling.

The octoling subject didn't speak, and hugged the scientist. Tears were staining her face.

Conny finished cleaning the mess. He had a picture of how this incident happened. Subject 10008 must have been thirsty and was getting a glass. She probably wasn't sure how to get it so she got out a chair to grab it. The chair must have wobbled and the leg broke. She could have fell and broken the glass. As a result, she is crying because it scared her.

He sighed. "I'll get first aid in case she got herself too." He left to the bathroom to find one. When he returned, he handed the first aid to Bubbles, who then cleaned and bandaged 10,008's wounds. 

Bubbles pouted, saying, "Let's give her a new name." She wanted to do so now. "Now, what's a good name?"

Conny looked over to the subject for clues. She was a girl, so she needed a girl name. He thought different names. She reminded him of someone from a storybook. A pirate was a famous treasure hunter who was playful. She was curious and energetic. He got it!

"Mako." 

The girl looked up, interested.

Bubbles smiled. "W-wow! It's perfect," she exclaimed. "Mako sounds good. And it looks like she likes it too." She hugged Mako, who cheered up and hugged her back. 

Conny found himself smiling. It was touching. He has to admit.

* * *

"It's okay, Mako. You can do this."

Mako heard her guardian Bubbles encourage her. In front of her was a worksheet for her to practice writing. She was a bit nervous. What if she messes up? She closed her eyes as she lowered the pencil to the paper. She wrote down the word 'pink' on the line. She opened her eyes to see she did it. She smiled. 

Bubbles patted the octoling girl's head, fascinated. "Great work, Mako," she said. "You wrote your first word."

That praise made Mako extremely happy, hugging Bubbles. 

* * *

Conny returned from 6 hours worth of Turf Wars to a clean home and the smell of curry. He was impressed. That Octoling wasn't joking when she said she would cook and clean around here. He was heading to his room when he saw Bubbles in the spare bedroom with Mako. They were working on what looks like a crossword puzzle. He smiled. Maybe this won't be as terrible as he thought.


End file.
